The Sing Song Contest
by iloveluckyseamus
Summary: Its a karokee party during Lily and James seventh year! Will they make up? FUNNY! A MUST READ
1. Default Chapter

The Sing Song Party  
  
I know Lily and James were set in the 70's but for this story just image they were in  
  
the 2000's! I know there are stories like this but I think it is a great idea so this is  
  
my version. All HP stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, the coolest person ever, besides  
  
God and Jesus.  
  
" Come on Lily. You have to come. Everyone is going and it is almost half way  
  
through our last year at Howarts. And just because you just broke up with James  
  
doesn't mean you have to let that stupid git ruin your fun. It's not your fault that he  
  
decided to kiss another girl. You were a great girlfriend for the 5 months you went  
  
out and you are a great friend. Will you please go?," pleaded Lily's best friend Star  
  
Mahon.  
  
"Fine! I'll go. And you are right. Why should I ruin one of the funnest nights I will  
  
ever have just because I am still hung over some stupid prat. And guess what to  
  
have even more fun I am going to sign up to sing. This is going to be great! Come  
  
on Star! We have to get ready. Tonight I make my BIG debut. Just kidding!," said  
  
Lily after a long thought.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think you would want to go, but since you do lets get ready. I have a  
  
certain Sirus black to impress tonight.," giggled out Star.  
  
The two girls got to their rooms where they met their other friends Devon, Mandy,  
  
and Casey. For the next hour they spent getting ready, planning songs, and  
  
laughing as they "made up" dances that they would never really do.  
  
Finally they were all ready. They all looked great and looked ready for a fun night.  
  
But this night would mean a lot to Lily. Tonight she would face James for ones of  
  
the first times since they broke up. She had gotten her self to look her best. She  
  
wore her favorite pair of Volcom jeans, her one shoulder white shirt that had a  
  
lighting bolt of the front, her black converse, and her FCUK black belt. She had  
  
done her hair is large loose curls, and wore barely any make up just some white  
  
eye shadow, a tad bit of black eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss. For casual Lily  
  
looked stunning.  
  
Star wore a blue and green plaid shirt that went half way down her knees and wore  
  
a short sleeve green tee that matched the green in her shirt. She finished her outfit  
  
with blue flip flops, blue and green make up, and her hair in waves. Devon wore her  
  
khaki cargo pants with her green lactose polo tee. She wore green converse, no  
  
make up, and her hair in a messy bun. Mandy wore a polka dot shirt that went  
  
down past her knees with a black shirt and a pink belt. She wore black flip flops and  
  
wore heavy eyeliner, pink eye shadow, and put her hair perfectly straight. Casey  
  
wore a American Eagle shirt, that read burning inferno barn party (its yellow), that  
  
her aunt who was a witch in America sent her and wore jeans with a red belt, red  
  
converse, little makeup, and tight small curls.  
  
All the girls were ready for a night and walked down to the great hall where it would  
  
take place. The only people who could go were the 7th years and the younger years  
  
if they had dates they could come too.   
  
When the girls walked in they all signed that they would be competing in the  
  
contest.   
  
Right after they walked away from the sign up sheet to get punch James, Sirus,  
  
Remus, and Peter all signed up for their songs.  
  
"So we are all doing a song together then," asked Sirus.  
  
"Well I am doing both. One entry with all of you and one entry by my self. I kind of  
  
want to do something that only I can do," said James.  
  
"Let me guess Sir Remus he is going to say sorry to Lily," said Sirius in a joking  
  
type manner.  
  
"Yeah because he was a down right prat to her. So Sirus my boy I think you are  
  
right."  
  
" Oh shut up you two! And yes that it what I am doing."  
  
James was interrupted by Dumbledore making the contest announcements.  
  
"Seventh years! Welcome to the Hogwarts Sing Song contest. You can just sing  
  
with magical music or play music with our instruments. The rules are that you must  
  
sing both rounds in order to receive for the prize. Which is a shopping spree at  
  
Hogsmeade. Yes that does include Zonko's James and Sirus. Well lets get started  
  
then." 


	2. Round One

"First up Hogwarts own trouble makers! James singing, Peter playing bass, Remus on guitar, and Sirus on  
  
drums."  
  
"Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thta when you listen to this song you will know that it was meant for us.  
  
Well on with the show."  
  
I took her out, it was a Friday night   
  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right   
  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants   
  
But then, I turned on the TV   
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me   
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23   
  
And are still more amused by TV shows   
  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
  
What's my age again?   
  
Then later on, on the drive home   
  
I called her mom from a pay phone   
  
I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail   
  
This state looks down on sodomy   
  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me   
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23   
  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls   
  
What the hell is call ID, my friends say I should act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
  
What's my age again?   
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me   
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23   
  
And you still act like you're in freshman year   
  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
  
That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?)   
  
No one should take themselves so seriously   
  
With many years ahead to fall in line   
  
Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
  
What's my age again?   
  
What's my age again  
  
Everone one in the great laughter laughed as the four boys finished singing their song abouting acting their  
  
age.   
  
"Next up Lily Evans!"  
  
"Hello everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for listening and I hope you will like the song."  
  
James walked up to the front of the stage to watch a girl that he messed his chance with. He loved and he  
  
knew it, but she didn't know it.  
  
Twenty-four coeans, twenty-four skies,   
  
twenty-four failures in twenty-four tries.   
  
Twenty-four finds me in twenty-fourth place.   
  
With twenty-four dropouts at the end of the day.   
  
Life is not what I thought it was   
  
twenty-four hours ago.   
  
Still I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with you.   
  
And I'm not who I thought I was   
  
twenty-four hours ago   
  
Still I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with you.   
  
Twenty-four reasons to admit that I'm wrong.   
  
With all my excuses still twenty-four strong.   
  
But see I'm not copping out   
  
When you're raising the dead in me   
  
Oh, I am the second man   
  
Oh, I am the second man now   
  
Oh, I am the second man now   
  
And you're raising these twenty-four coices   
  
With twenty-four hearts   
  
With all of my symphonies in twenty-four parts   
  
But I want to be one today   
  
Centered and true   
  
I want to see miracles   
  
To see the world change   
  
I wrestled the angel   
  
For more than a name   
  
For more than a feeling   
  
For more than a cause   
  
Singing Spirit take me up in arms with you   
  
You're raising the dead in me  
  
Lily Evans sang in the voice of an angel and when she was done Jmes added another moment to the times he  
  
wished he had never kissed that stupid 5th year Hufflepuff.  
  
Just then Remus came up behind James sand said, " Wow James she sang that song just for you. Coincidence  
  
that you were caught kissing that hufflepuff 24 days ago. She must still thin about you."  
  
"Next up we have Mandy, Devon, and Casey singing a fun song we can all dance to."  
  
Stupid Cupid You're a real mean guy   
  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly   
  
I am in love and it's a crying shame   
  
and I know that you're the one to blame   
  
Hey Hey set me free   
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me   
  
I can't do my homework and I can't think straight   
  
I meet him every morning bout half past eight   
  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool   
  
You've even got me carrying his books to school   
  
Hey Hey set me Free   
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me   
  
You mixed me up for good right from the very start   
  
Hey now, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart   
  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown   
  
and I don't feature what your putting down   
  
Well, since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine   
  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine   
  
Hey Hey send me free   
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me   
  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown   
  
and I don't feature what your putting down   
  
Hey since I kissed his loving lips of wine   
  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine   
  
Hey Hey set me free   
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me   
  
Hey Hey set me free   
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me   
  
'Thank you! Next we have Lucius Malfoy sinigng a song where we hope he doesnt really belive."  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love   
  
Love's going to leave me   
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt   
  
So sexy it hurts   
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan   
  
New York and Japan   
  
And I'm too sexy for your party   
  
Too sexy for your party   
  
No way I'm disco dancing   
  
I'm a model you know what I mean   
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car   
  
Too sexy by far   
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat   
  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that   
  
I'm a model you know what I mean   
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my   
  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean   
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat   
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat   
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love   
  
Love's going to leave me   
  
And I'm too sexy for this song  
  
"Yeah right you pompous git! You ain't sexy. You just a 17 year old boy with female hair," yelled out Sirius Black  
  
across the crowd.  
  
"Shut up Sirus. Your "lover" is singing next," said Remus  
  
"What ever Remus! I don't like Star. She likes me. So lay off.'  
  
"Next we have Star singing her favorite song in the world."  
  
'Hey everyone! I love this song because it shows a love/hate relationship and it has a great beat. 1! 2! 1234!"  
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for, for you   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
As years go by   
  
I race the clock with you   
  
But if you die right now   
  
You know I'd die too, I'd die too   
  
You remind of the times when I knew who I was   
  
But still the second hand will catch us   
  
Just like it always does   
  
We'll the make the same mistakes   
  
I'll take the fall for you   
  
I hope you need this now   
  
Because I know I still do   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
Should I bite my tongue   
  
Until blood soaks my shirt?   
  
We'll never fall apart   
  
So tell me why this hurts so much   
  
My hands are at your throat   
  
And I think you hate you   
  
But we'll still we'll say "remember when"   
  
Just like we always do, just like we always do   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
Yeah, I'll spill my heart   
  
Yeah, I'll spill my heart for you   
  
My hands are at your throat   
  
And I think I hate you   
  
We make the same mistakes   
  
Mistakes that friends do   
  
We made the same mistakes   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you   
  
Until the day I die   
  
I'll spill my heart for you   
  
Until the day I die   
  
Until the day I die   
  
"Last we have James Potter who would like to make his own intro."  
  
"Lily watch James!" said Star  
  
"NO! He is probably GOING TO SING AN I LOVE YOU SONG TO THAT STUPID HUFFLEPUFF! I MEAN  
  
SERISOLY! I mean I wasn't good enough from him then so I am not good enough for him now!"  
  
"Whatever Lily. Just watch him! I know you still like him so don't give me that crap. You are my best friend and  
  
I know how you feel."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Hello everyone. Well I just wanted to say that this song goes out to t e very special girl. See this girl is the  
  
most amazing person ever. When in fifth year when a lot of girls were falling at my feet she was the only one  
  
that didn't, instead she hated me. She taught me to be a better person, and I made a mistake by messing it up  
  
with her so I just wanted to say I am sorry by singing this song to her."  
  
Lily heard this and just wanted to cry. She didn't know if James so lying or if he meant it. But she couldn't  
  
trust him again.  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face   
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same   
  
But all the miles had separate   
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
  
And tonight it's only you and me   
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello   
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me   
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love   
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done   
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
  
but tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
'Okay every one! ROUND ONE IS OVER! INTERMISSION!" 


	3. Intermisson

INTERMISSION  
  
"Star! Did you hear him! I mean come on can he make it any more obvious who he  
  
was singing about! Can't James get over me because.... Oh Star I miss him so much."  
  
cried Lily on Star shoulder at the girl's table.  
  
"Hon. He loves you and you love him. There is nothing you can do about that. And  
  
there is nothing you can do about him kissing that stupid hufflepuff or him being a  
  
immature prat. I think you should talk to him. You have given what hell would be  
  
like for him the past 24 days by not being with him. Lily its time to forgive and  
  
forget."  
  
"I want to talk to him but I don't know what I would say to him. " Answered Lily.  
  
"Then why don't you let me do the talking. I bet I have a lot to say." said a voice.  
  
When Lily turned around to see who it was she was greeted by a face that made  
  
her melt and mad at the same time... James.   
  
"Well I am doing to talk to Mandy right now so see you later Lily." said Star getting  
  
up from her seat and heading towards her other Griffyndor friends.  
  
"So what would you like to say James?' asked Lily with an angry tone and face  
  
" Well sit still because I have a lot to say. But first I want to say I am sorry Lily,  
  
from the bottom of my heart, I am. I don't know what I was doing when I kissed  
  
her. I don't nkow what came over me. I became the person you told me not to be. I  
  
became the person that would take any girl and nt care how she felt. I became a  
  
stupid git because I wanted to see if the girls still loved me. Lily I am going to tell  
  
you honestly that I need attention." Lily was about to answer when James  
  
countnied. "Lily before you say anything I want to finish then you can say anything  
  
you want. I also want to thank you for making me a better person. You taught me  
  
not to hex people and not hate people so much. You taught me to deflate my head  
  
so I at like a normal person. Not just some rich spoiled brat. You taught me to act  
  
normal and not do things to impress people. But honestly I only did those thing to  
  
impress you. I have been head ovewr heals for you since I met you. I saw you on  
  
the train and you were this amzing girl that even when she didn't know anything  
  
about this world braved all she had as if she did. Lily you are amazing and I am  
  
sorry for hurting. And the song really was for you. And it true because I am so  
  
lonely with out you baby. I love you Lily" James finished up.  
  
"James I know you miss me as your girlfriend and I know you love me. But this past  
  
month has been hard on both of us and I just need a sign that you are really truly  
  
meant what you said. Before you lose your temper, which I know you can, saying  
  
that what you said is true I need a sign where I can trust you again. Because to me  
  
love is trust and I want to love you again." Lily said before standing up. 'I miss you  
  
too,' whispered Lily.  
  
James just sat there amazed how much he loved Lily, because for once he felt a  
  
small heartache, which he mostly caused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both friends told each set of their friends what happened and Lily and James both  
  
got a small set of praise. James in his mind knew exactly what to do. 


	4. The End

The Last Round   
  
'Welcome back everyone to the last round of the contest. We have up the trouble makes next  
  
singing Ocean Ave."  
  
James spoke into the microphone, " hello everyone! I would like to welcome up William Chang  
  
who will play the violinist part of the song. Okay here we go!"   
  
There's a place up Ocean Avenue   
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you   
  
We were both 16 and it felt so right   
  
Sleeping all day staying up all night   
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street   
  
We would walk on the beach and not bare feet   
  
We were both 18 and it felt so right   
  
Sleeping all day staying up all night   
  
(staying up all night)   
  
If I could find you now things would get better   
  
We could leave this town and run forever   
  
Let your waves crush down on me and take me away   
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me   
  
It's everywhere I go It's everything I see   
  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by   
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight (that your here tonight)   
  
If I could find you now things would get better   
  
We could leave this town and run forever   
  
I know somewhere somehow we'll be together   
  
Let your waves crush down on me and take me away   
  
I remember the look in your eyes   
  
When I told you that this was goodbye   
  
You were begging me not tonight, not here, not now   
  
We're looking up in the same night sky   
  
We keep pretending the sun will not rise   
  
We'll be together for one more night, somewhere, somehow   
  
If I could find you now things would get better   
  
We could leave this town and run forever   
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together   
  
Let your waves crush down on me and take me away   
  
"Thank You James, Sirus, William, Peter, and Remus! Next up we have Lily Evans singing her  
  
favorite song."  
  
"That you. This song means that life is a journey and that relax for there is someone there with  
  
you."  
  
lay down your sweet and weary head   
  
night has fallen   
  
u have come to journeys end   
  
sleep now   
  
and dream of the ones who came b4   
  
they are calling from across the distant shore   
  
why do u weep?   
  
what are these tears upon your face?   
  
soon u will see all of your fears will pass away   
  
safe for miles   
  
your only sleeping   
  
what can u see?   
  
on the horizon   
  
why do the white gulls call?   
  
across the sea a pale moon rises   
  
the ships have come to carry u home hope fades into the world of night through shadows falling   
  
out of memory and time   
  
don't say we have come now to the end white shores are calling   
  
u and I will meet again   
  
what can u see?   
  
on the horizon   
  
why do the white gulls call?   
  
across the sea a pale moon rises   
  
the ships have come to carry u home   
  
and all will turn to silver glass   
  
light on the water   
  
great ships pass   
  
into the west  
  
"Thank You Lily. Up are the fun triplets (well not really related) Mandy, Casey, and Devon!"  
  
You act like you don't know me   
  
When you see me on the street   
  
You're makin' like I turn you off   
  
When you know you think I'm sweet   
  
It don't have to be like that   
  
I guess you're insecure   
  
If you say what's on your mind   
  
I might answer "sure"   
  
So I walk a little slower   
  
And try to catch your eye   
  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see   
  
The good things passin' by   
  
There might never be a sign   
  
No flashing neon light   
  
Telling you to make your move   
  
Or when the time is right, so....   
  
CHORUS   
  
Why not   
  
Take a crazy chance   
  
Why not (Why not)   
  
Do a crazy dance   
  
If you lose a moment   
  
You may lose a lot   
  
So why not   
  
Why not   
  
You always dress in yellow   
  
When you wanna dress in gold   
  
Instead of listening to your heart   
  
You do just what you're told   
  
You keep waiting where you are   
  
For what you'll never know   
  
Let's just get into your car   
  
And go baby go   
  
(CHORUS)   
  
Oh...oh   
  
I could be the one for you   
  
Oh, yeah   
  
Maybe yes,   
  
maybe no   
  
Oh...oh   
  
It could be the thing to do   
  
What I'm sayin' is   
  
You gotta let me know   
  
You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.   
  
If you don't believe there's a way   
  
Why not   
  
Take a star from the sky   
  
Why not   
  
Spread your wings and fly   
  
Oh-It might take a little   
  
And it might take a lot   
  
But...why not   
  
Why not   
  
CHORUS  
  
" Great girls! Ugh its Malfoy."  
  
When I was young   
  
I never needed anyone   
  
And makin' love was just for fun   
  
Those days are gone   
  
Livin' alone   
  
I think of all the friends I've known   
  
But when I dial the telephone   
  
Nobody's home   
  
All by myself   
  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore   
  
All by myself   
  
Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore   
  
Hard to be sure   
  
Some times I feel so insecure   
  
And love so distant and obscure   
  
Remains the cure  
  
" Wow Malfoy we hope you are always alone. Star come on up ad sing us another great song."  
  
"Hi This song is for a guy I liked and I relished that I don't need him and that he is so yesterday."   
  
You can change your life   
  
*if you wanna*   
  
You can change your clothes   
  
*if you wanna*   
  
If can change your mind   
  
Well that's the way it goes   
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans   
  
And your old black hat   
  
*'Cuz I wanna*   
  
They look good on me   
  
You're never gonna get them back   
  
At least not today   
  
Not today   
  
Not today, 'cuz   
  
If it's over let it go and   
  
Come tomorrow it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
I'm just a bird   
  
Thats already flown away   
  
Laugh it off   
  
Let it go and   
  
When you wake up it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok   
  
Ha!   
  
Okay   
  
You can say you're bored   
  
*If you wanna*   
  
You could act real tough   
  
*If you wanna*   
  
You could say you're torn   
  
But I've heard enough   
  
Thank you   
  
You've made my mind up for me   
  
When you started to ignore me   
  
You won't see a single tear   
  
It isn't gonna happen here   
  
At least not today   
  
Not today   
  
Not today, 'cuz   
  
If it's over let it go and   
  
Come tomorrow it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
I'm just a bird   
  
Thats already flown away   
  
Laugh it off   
  
Let it go and   
  
When you wake up it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok   
  
If you're over me   
  
I'm already over you   
  
If it's all been done   
  
What is left to do   
  
How can you hang up   
  
If the line is dead   
  
If you wanna walk out   
  
I'm a step ahead   
  
If you're moving on   
  
I'm already gone   
  
If the light is off   
  
Then it isn't on   
  
At least not today   
  
Not today   
  
Not today, 'cuz   
  
If it's over let it go and   
  
Come tomorrow it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
I'm just a bird   
  
Thats already flown away   
  
Laugh it off   
  
Let it go and   
  
When you wake up it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)   
  
If it's over let it go and   
  
Come tomorrow it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
I'm just a bird   
  
Thats already flown away   
  
Laugh it off   
  
Let it go and   
  
When you wake up it will seem   
  
So yesterday   
  
So yesterday   
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok  
  
All Sirus could do was stare at Star and not belive that she had just told him for he was statrting  
  
to like her. James on theother hang was nervous for his performance.  
  
"So I guess "he" is so yesterday but James is today singing a song for us. He said he wants no  
  
intro. because the song says enough."  
  
Never knew I could feel like this   
  
Like I've never seen the sky before   
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
  
Every day I'm loving you more and more   
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings   
  
Telling me to give you everything   
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
  
But I love you until the end of time   
  
Chorus:   
  
Come what may   
  
Come what may   
  
I will love you until my dying day   
  
As JAMES WAS ABOUT TO START THE SECOND SET OF VERSES HE HEARD A  
  
VOICE HE WAS SO GLAD TO HEAR IT WAS LILY"S VOICE SINGING THERE SONG  
  
HE KNEW HE HAD WON HER BACK. ALL TWO FINISHED OF THE SONG AS JAMES  
  
JOINED IN. (A/n: Lily just sing the verses the one below and James and lily =chorus!  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
  
It all revolves around you   
  
And there's no mountain too high   
  
No river too wide   
  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side   
  
Storm clouds may gather   
  
And stars may collide   
  
But I love you until the end of time   
  
Chorus   
  
Oh, come what may, come what may   
  
I will love you, I will love you   
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Lily ran on to the stage giving James a huge kiss and the rest, as they say, is history,  
  
THE END!   
  
CHARACTERS IDEA SONGS ARE NOT MINE! 


End file.
